Revelations: Through the veil
by Arwen-Evenstar-Elf
Summary: A World behind the veil, a lost girl, and alot of crazy stuff! 1st fic I've ever written.
1. you? you're him!

Revelations: Through the Vale.

Chapter one: You're... you're him!

I do not own H.P, that is as we all know J.K Rowling's baby!

Peace is followed quickly by war. Love is closely followed by hate. Friends become enemies far too easily. It was written once that it is easier to forgive an enemy than it is to forgive a friend. But still I have to wonder, why and how? When and where, did it all go so wrong? Who, is going to be the one that will change it?

written by a girl I once knew. But she was lost to the world so long ago that I've nearly forgotten everything about her. Except that we were almost identical in appearance but nothing else.

Why, doesn't any one notice when someone is on the brink of destruction?

How do they just walk on by, in total ignorance?

When is this going to end?

Where exactly did my life fall apart?

Whose fault is it, if not mine?

Harry sat on his bed pondering the many questions in his life. The trip back to Privot Drive after his sith year wasn't exactly fun. Harry nearly laughed out loud at the thought. Those words don't belong in a sentence together. He thought, he was of course thinking the words 'Privot Drive' and 'fun'. Harry sighed again. He knew he had people that cared about him. But somehow he couldn't bring himself to think about them. I can't let them see me fall to pieces again, not ever again. He thought, it never crossed his mind that a girl over thirty thousand miles away was having similar thoughts about a completely different circumstance.

Eden Ruth Sampson lives in South Australia. Her thoughts were whirling around her head like a cyclone. How could she do this? Or more to the point _Why_ would she do this. Her once best friend Alex Eamer had stabbed her, once again, in the back. While this is an unfortunate, yet common occurrence in her 'friends' this time was the worst. It reminded her of the movie '_Mean Girls_.' Alex had written a great deal of hurtful stuff in a book, along with another of Eden's once trusted friends Julian Holder. They had written lots about her. That wasn't all they also wrote about Eden's ex-boyfriend Bobby (Although nothing had happened. Not even a kiss!) And her more recent ex- Jason (Although it had been what Eden's 'friend' called a fling. And once again nothing had happened) The book had fallen into her hands five months ago but Eden was still confused as to why it had happened and she was still hurt that it _had_ happened to her... Again!

"What's wrong with the world today?" Eden said out loud

"I don't know what I'm going to do." Harry whispered

Somehow they heard each other

"Who and where are you?" Eden asked hoping she wasn't going insane.

"Harry. Privot Drive. You?"

"Eden. Justice St. I've heard of Privot Drive! Are you in Australia!"

"No. England!"

"Harry... I'm in South Australia. _How _can I hear you?"

"Can you read minds?"

"I can't do anything. Even keep a friend." She replied her voice sounding oddly bitter.

"You can hear me. That's something."

"Yeah, that is, if you're real."

Suddenly there was a crash at both ends.

"WHAT THE?" They both screamed.

Suddenly they were in a dark place. The only light came from two very distant ends. "Harry?"

"Eden?"

"You were real?"

"Yes, I_ am_ real!"

"B-b-but... How did I get here?"

"I'm guessing someone apparated us."  
"Apparated? You mean like in the Harry Potter books?"

The person in front of her went pale. "What are you talking about?"

"As if you don't know the Harry Potter books, J. K. Rowling wrote them. The sixth one's coming out in July I think it's on the 31st."

"You're a Muggle?"

"Well if you mean a non-magic person then yeah."

"What are these books about?"

Eden gave a laugh. "I'll show you if you'll come to Australia with me."

"Okay... which way is it though?"

As in the Department of Mysteries the exit nearest Eden seemed to be waiting for that question and started glowing blue.

"This way." She said pointing toward her end. They started walking in silence.

"Eden?"

"Yeah, Harry?"

"What did you mean about not keeping a friend?"

"Exactly what I said, no one want's to be near me. Not anyone worth knowing anyway."

"What happened?"

"I tried to help someone I thought was my friend and they stabbed me in the back because of it... Again"

"Oh..."

Eden shook her head and blew air out her nose gently dropping her shoulders as she did.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. I just met you! How do I know that you won't turn on me as well?"

"How do you know I will?"

"It _always_ happens. I should be used to it by now!"

"No one can get used to something like that... ever."

"Well... I'm not going to let it happen again."

"How are you going to stop it?"

"I won't let anyone get close enough to let it happen again."

"That's not the way to go. Trust me."

"Trust you? That's the problem, I can't." She said casting her eyes down.

They continued on in silence. Harry thinking about what it was like when He shut Ron and Hermione out. He shook his head. It had been disastrous, like he was on the edge of breaking down, but he wouldn't let anyone save him. No they didn't know what it was like. They were welcome to take his life. (Well swap it anyway.)

They got to the end of the passage way and as they stepped through a black piece of material Harry realised what he was stepping through.

"It's a vale, kinda like the one Sirius Black fell through in Harry's fifth year."

She said it so calmly. But Harry stopped dead.

"How did you know about that?" Harry asked

"It was in the fifth book." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh... Do you know where we are?" He asked

"Yes it's my backyard. Strange though I was sitting in the spare room."

"Oh..."

"Do you want to come in?"

"Okay."

She led him around the tree stump and onto the paved but uneven path into the back veranda. They turned and walked about fifteen feet when they came to a large glass door. She opened the green flyscreen sliding door and went through. Harry stepped in. The first thing he noticed was two very large posters above her 'L' shaped desk. On the desk were a magnetic white board and a cork board with stuff pinned into it. He looked closer and he saw school assignments on it. Stuck to the white board with two magnets there was a photo with around 30 people in it. Above the photo was names signed. Harry figured that it was some kind of club. He looked over at the other wall. Where he saw two more posters and a framed picture.

"Who are these people?" He asked

"As _if _you don't know Orlando Bloom, Vego Mortison and the other stars of the Lord of The Rings." She said

"Nope... was it good?"  
"Would I have posters if it wasn't?" she asked

"Err..."

"Don't worry about it." She said picking up her diary.

"Anyway you wanted to see the Harry Potter books?" She asked

"Yeah. How many do you have?"

She looked at him like he was crazy. "Are you kidding? I own them _all_"

"All?"

"Yeah... Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, and as I said the sith H.P book is coming out on July the 31st it's going to be called Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. Oh I also own Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Quiddich through the ages, So You Think You Know Harry Potter?... I think I may have missed a couple but..." She shrugged.

"Wow... Can I see them?" He asked after a moment

"Yeah, they're on the shelf over there." She said pointing toward the book shelf in the corner.

Harry looked and gasped. She wasn't making this up! How had this happened without Dumbledore noticing?

"I have to get back." Harry said

"Can I come?" Eden asked

"Err... wont your Parents miss you?"

Eden snorted "Dad walked out when I was nine, and Mum wouldn't notice if I was here or in another world altogether because she's never home herself!" She said her eyes turning grey.

"Oh, what about friends?"

Eden sighed and shook her head. "I told you I don't have any. Not any real one's anyway."

Harry looked at her and could tell she wasn't lying.

"How fast can you be packed?" He asked sadly. _What else can I do _He thought _Sure Voldermort's in my world but at the moment she's in more danger of killing herself here._

"Ten minuets with your help." She said

"Deal. Okay what do you want me to do?"

"Could yo round up my music C.D's in here, and put them into that travelling case please?"

"Sure."

"Cool. Where are we going?"

"England. No we'll go to Scotland first."

"Cold?"

"Pretty, yeah."

"Okay."

She ran from the room and was by the sounds of things rummaging through her room. Harry pulled out his wand and said "C.D's 'Pack'" all the C.D's in the room went strait into the case. Ruth came into the room and saw he was finished "Wow that was quick. Could you roll up the posters and pull the framed one down for me please?" He nodded and she ran again. When she came back she was carrying an extremely small case.

_I thought Girls packed heaps!_

"I'm ready."

"You realise that you may not be able to..."

"Oh My God!" she screamed

"W-what?"

"_You're_ Harry Potter!"

"Yeah..."


	2. A Not So Complete Stranger

Revelations: Through the Vale.

Chapter two: Two: A not so complete stranger

They were staring at each other. She had a horrified expression working it's way onto her face.

"I err, guess that the glamour wore off huh?"

She nodded. Seemingly snapping out of the daze she was in. "Yes, you're scar is visible now... Oh, oh not good!"

He looked at her.

"If, If you're Harry Potter then..."

"Yes, Voldermort's real too." He said with an exasperated sigh.

"That's not what I was going to say!"

"Sure..." He grabbed her arm and started dragging her back to the veil.

"Stop!"

"If you don't want to come then that's ok..."

"Shut up and listen to me will you?!" She snapped and then took a deep breath. "If you're Harry Potter then that means that 'drunk' _was _Sirius Black!"

He was looking at her as if she had just said the sky was orange. "What?"

"They took him to Glenside, a mental health institution!"

"Slow down and explain!" He snapped

Revelations: Through the Vale.

Chapter Two: A not so complete stranger!

"One night there was this guy in our back yard. He was stumbling around saying he was Sirius Black and he's hex us with his 'wand' if we didn't take him back. We thought he was crazy but..."

"He's in some hospital?" Harry interrupted suddenly

"Yeah... But I'm not sure how far it is. Only that it's on Unley Road, near the parklands."

Harry sighed then said "Hang on to me."

"O-okay... Are you going to apperate?"

"Yes."

She grabbed his arm and hung on tight. Harry landed in some remote location.

"There it is" Eden said pointing to a building across the road.

"Here goes."

They walked in and Harry went to the front desk.

"We're looking for a man who thinks he's Sirius Black." He said calmly.

"And you would be?"

"His Godson."

"And this is?"

"His daughter." She said automatically she had run this lie through her head so many times that it seemed real.

"Proof?"

"He went missing on the 29th of August." She started

"He owns a dog called Buckbeak. And has a scar on his left leg from when he saved me from falling out of a tree." Harry said remembering the Whomping Willow incident.

The lady shrugged and said "I believe you, so follow me please."

She led them down a hall and into the 'padded cell' ward

When they got to his room she let them go in.

"Daddy!" Eden screamed and tackle hugged him. He seemed taken a back for a moment until he saw Harry.

"Harry?" He asked

"No Mr White, Harvey remember?" He asked

Sirius suddenly realised what was going on and grinned "Just joking. My you've grown." He said returning Eden's hug just as tightly.

"We're here to take you home Dad." She said when she turned toward the woman she said "He can come home with us right?"

"Err... Is either of you over eighteen?"

"Harvey is. He can drive too."

"Oh well then, yes he can sign Mr...?

"White." Eden said nodding.

Sirius beamed

"What's his first name? Every time we asked him he said his name was Sirius Black."

"Oh, that was his nickname in High school. His real name is Jester."

"Oh..."

They led Sirius from the room and down the hall they just came from.

Harry filled in the forms and then they headed out to the car park.

"Well that was..."

"Hi Mr Black, my name's Eden."

"Oh..."

"Can we go get my stuff and get out of here please?" She asked Harry.

"Do you have your wand Sirius?"

"No you do. It's in that bag!"

"Oh." Harry said digging through the bag "Here!" Harry said passing the wand in question to him.

"Okay grab hold." Harry said and then realised that Sirius was looking at them with an eyebrow raised.

"She's coming back with us." Harry said

"Harry it's..."

"I know about Voldermort and the prophecy and everything up until the end of his fifth year."

Sirius looked at Harry "You told her all...?"

"No I read about it. Can we get going 'coz we don't know when the vale will disappear."

Harry nodded and both of them grabbed her arms. Suddenly she was standing in her study again.

"Don't you want to take that photo?"

"Why would I?"

He looked at it and frowned. "Where are you?"

Eden pointed to herself in the back row. She was the third person from the right. "You don't look happy." He commented, when he took another look and said "neither does she." He was pointing to a person that Eden hardly knew. She was kneeling in the second row.

"Her names Ruth, I don't know anything about her." Eden said shrugging.

"Let's go!"

"You know there's a chance you won't be able to get back." Sirius said

Eden looked up and said "I'm counting on it. Nothing's worth coming back here for."

Sirius looked taken aback.

They stepped up to the tree stump where a black veil was.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked and saw a tear trickling down her face.

"Yes. It's too painful here anyway."

"You'll never read about my seventh year." He tried to reason

She shrugged

"What happened?" Sirius asked

"Nothing worth discussing, now, or ever for that matter." Then she took a big breath and jumped through. Sirius and Harry were close on her heels.

They walked through and she said "How come Mum never saw that? When I asked her what it was she started to laugh and said I talk about the silliest things. Then she went over to her boyfriends, she hasn't come back yet."

When they stepped through the veil on the other end they saw a lot of people with their backs at the veil.

"Hi..." Harry said while Eden stayed in the shadows.

People whirled around

"Harry? _Sirius?_ What? How?" Lupin said he saw her in the shadows and said "Who's..."

"Where's Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked

"Looking for you, you idiot!" Mad eye said when he saw Eden he said "Potter who's..."  
"We need him _now!!!_" Harry said suddenly there was a crack and Dumbledore was standing in front of Harry with his back to him. "There's been no trace of him. It's time to start a massive..."

"Dumbledore turn around!" Lupin said

Dumbledore paused for a brief moment and slowly turned.

"Harry where the hell... Sirius? Who's..."  
"We need to talk to you sir." Eden said suddenly

"Oh?"

"I can't answer anything here... Look, please you can make me take ver... Argh I can't remember what it's called... But we need to talk to you!"

"I have no idea who you are, why would I talk to you?"

"Since I brought Harry and Sirius back very much alive, I think you can talk to me for at least ten minutes don't you?"

He looked from Harry to Sirius and shook his head. "Okay, okay..."

He pulled out his wand and made a sock appear out of thin air. "Take this... It'll take you to Hog..."

"Warts?"

"Err...Yes... One, two, three."

They all disappeared and then reappeared in an office.

"Oh My God!" She said excitedly.

"What can you see?" Harry asked

"His office!"

"You can see it?" He walked over and picked up a new object. "He only bought this a week ago... what is it?"

"A purple quill."

"Sirius, she can see this place!"

Sirius nodded and conjured three chairs. She took her bag off of one shoulder and pulled out the books. Harry picked up the 'fantastic beasts an where to find them.' He flipped it over and read the blurb he raised an eyebrow and said "Err... this is weird this _is_ my book!" He picked Quiddich through the ages. "I _did_ borrow this on the 11th of March!" He said

"You did? That's my birthday!"

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

CRACK Dumbledore was standing in the middle of the room.

"Err... You can't do that!" Eden exclaimed "You can't apperate or disappearte inside of Hogwarts!"

"What?" Dumbledore asked looking confused

"We're not in Hogwarts!" She exclaimed she saw his eyes flash to red and back so fast that if she blinked she wouldn't have seen it. "VOLDERMORT! YOU'RE VOLDERMORT!"

Harry and Sirius grabbed her and disappeared before she could say anything else. Suddenly she remembered the books. Harry and Sirius seemed to have remembered before her because they were holding them.

"Phew!" She said

"Tell me about it." Harry said looking up

Eden looked up and said quite calmly "We're in Hogsmeade."

"Yeah now hurry up!" Harry said pulling her toward the forest.

She ran forward as well. When they reached it she took the lead and ran strait through and out. When she got there she stared up at the huge castle.

"H-H-How did you...?"

"I've read those books so much that I'd know my way around in there with my eyes closed."

"Can you see it?" Sirius asked

"Yes and... wow!"

"Tell me about it!"

"Nothing in the books could have prepared me for this." She said

"How could you tell he was Voldermort?"

"First he apparated into 'Hogwarts', second his eyes flickered, and third I got this... feeling."

"Good eye." Sirius commented and they went to the castle. When they entered half the Order were there. When they saw the three they let out a breath at once.

"Do you know how many people are out looking for you?" Moody asked Harry

"Are you the _real _Order this time?" Eden asked sceptically.

"What do you mean? Who..." Eden looked at Harry and Harry searched the room he seemed to find the person he was looking for.

"Lupin!" Harry called.

The person spun and raised an eyebrow at Harry.

"What shape is my patron... never mind... What did you call your group at Hogwarts, How many were in that group, and what were your individual names?"

"First it wasn't _my_ group! It was _our _group, we were the Marauders, and there were the four of us. Our 'nick names' were Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs that is Me, Peter, Sirius, and James. Top marks for the question though!"

Eden looked to Harry. "I knew that, anyone who's read..."

"Okay where's Dumbledore?" Harry interrupted her

"In his office."

"Good, we'll go up there then." And with that they went up to his office.

Eden knocked on the door.

"What?"  
They walked in.

"Are you the _real_ Headmaster 'coz if you're not..."  
"Young Lady if you don't mind we're busy trying to find Harry before Tom... Okay he's found... What were you saying?"

"Are you the _real_ Headmaster 'coz if you're not then I'm going home!" She said

"Yes I'm the headmaster."

They locked and held each others gaze for a minute before she turned away and nodded.

"Sir I somehow ended up behind the veil and so did Eden." Harry said

"What?" Dumbledore practically screamed  
"Well the good news is that Death isn't behind the veil but another dimension..." Sirius started

"Oh well... Hang on how'd you get...?"  
"Behind the Veil? No idea, the thing is that in _my_ world there are these books..." Harry and Sirius deposited said books on the table. "And I thought you should know about it because if Voldermort found out about Grimland Place or the prophecy you'd be well... screwed!" She said bluntly.

"Let me see. I hope you are being Melodramatic" He said and picked up a book. It was the first one and when he flipped through it he grimaced.

"Okay you're not being Melodramatic... Nothing can be done about it. But we'll have to seal up the veil."

"What about J.K Rowling?" Eden asked

"The author? As I said I can't do anything. The thing is we need to get _you_ back to your own world!"

"No, please! I want to stay here!"

"That isn't an option. As long as you are here we can't seal the veil."

"Why?"  
"Because it would shift the balance."

"Could I stay here just a little while?"

"No!"

"But sir, I know everything! It'll take you a while to be able to seal the veil up anyway won't it? So what's the harm of me staying until you can seal it?"  
"The problem is that you may become so attached to this place that..."

"Fine. I knew it was too good to be true anyway." She said sadly hanging her head. "It's just I don't know where I belong. You know those Muggle puzzles, jigsaws? Well it's like I'm the piece that doesn't match any of the pattern. I don't fit at 'home'. She sighed and shook her head. "At least I can dream about what it was like to have the chance." She spun and walked to the door.

"WAIT!" Dumbledore shouted after her.

She spun around again a look of utter defeat on her face, it almost broke all three men's hearts, almost. "What?"

"Why did you say that?

"Say what?"

"The Jigsaw thing."

"Because it's true. And it's the only truth I know." She replied

Dumbledore shook his head "You do belong here. It was rumoured that Merlin came from another world. But maybe he just came from another paradox."

"You mean...?"

"Yes, he went back with his wife and I presume that they had a family."

Eden shook her head. "Even if that were true, it couldn't be me. I-I- Nothing turns out right when I'm concerned! I was crazy to believe..."

"Before he left Merlin made a prediction that his great, great, great, great, great, Granddaughter would find her true place and... It's in here somewhere!"

He rummaged through his things and found an extremely old piece of parchment.

"I don't understand the writing!"

Dumbledore sighed. If she couldn't read it she wasn't the one. Only 'she' could read it.

At that moment something happened that no-one could have predicted. Well except fate but that's...

Eden tilted her head "Oh, no wonder I can't read it!" She exclaimed

"What? Why?" Harry asked

"Dah, it's upside down!"

_ i Where she belongs_

_She will never truly know,_

_It is up to those around her,_

_To show her the way,_

_There will come a time where she will save the saviours life,_

_But only if he can save her from herself. _

_While she will have two other names, her spirit name will be_

_Guinevere. _

_In the same way she saved Arthur the saviour will save her,_

_But nothing will come with out a price,_

_For this to pass she will have to give up her home world._

_And everything tying her to it forever._

_Duty and love will show her the way,_

_And only one friend will be able to stay!_

_A word of warning to her now,_

_Should she choose the wrong type of friend,_

_It will lead to her eventual, early end!_

_Until she is needed she should stay... i _

The rest was charred beyond recognition.

"Woe... Is this a joke?" Eden asked

"No."

"B-But, that, who, 'Save the saviours life?' That would be Harry wouldn't it?" She stammered trying to comprehend exactly what was going on.

Dumbledore just stood there.

"Hello?"

"Shhhh!"

"You came too early. You need to go back until you are needed!"

"B-But!"  
"NO! It's too dangerous! We don't need you yet!" Dumbledore said

"B-But!!!"

"Harry will come for you when it is time." He said standing up and walking over to a small table.

Eden noticed most of the objects that were on it as the ones that Harry had in anger thrown around the room in his fifth year after Sirius had 'died.' She felt a tear run down her face and quickly wiped it away so that none of them would notice it.

However Harry had. He was watching Eden closely, what was going on? Why did he have a strong forbidding feeling about her going back there?

"I'll go but... Please if you even think I have the remotest chance of helping, come and get me!"  
"I will!" Harry promised.

Before she knew it Eden was tumbling into her... school?

_Thud!_

She was on the first floor girls' bathroom smack bang in front of someone who could have been Ginny Wesley's twin.

"Where the heck did you come from?" Ruth snapped

"Err.. Not sure!" Eden replied truthfully

"What? Never mind."

"Why don't you ever smile? You seem as depressed as I am!"

"What the hell? Why would you talk to me?"

"Well, we were in Activ8 together and I was looking at that photo this morning and you didn't look happy!"

"Whatever, I was in a different group then!"

"Oh..."

The bell went

"I've got to get to Home Group!"

"Oh... yeah... You're in Mr M's Home Group aren't you?"

"Yeah..."  
"I'm in Mrs Peopleton!"

"You i _poor_ i thing!"

"Yeah... So I'll"

"Go get your time table. We can compare lessons."

"Okay."

Eden ran to her Home group teacher and grabbed her timetable.

"EDEN YOU NERD!" Alex screamed

"At least I'm not dumb!" Eden said back, she wouldn't put up with this anymore.

Alex looked taken aback.

"Miss, Eden just called me dumb!"

"No what I said in response to her calling me a nerd was that at least I wasn't dumb. Now if she took it as I called her dumb it says a lot about what she thinks of herself."

Eden stated.

_ i That's it! I'm going to stick up for myself now! If not Voldermort will crush me later! i _

"Isn't it too early in the year for you two to be fighting?" the extremely blond Home Group teacher asked.

Eden shrugged and walked over to Ruth's table.

"Oh we've go Physics together... And English. That's all with me!"  
"Art with me!" A girl called Mary said

"Media with us!" Kate, Anna, and Ariel said

"Cool..."

The bell rang.

Six months later

It was a Monday and Eden was looking forward to going to school. Physics was first and today they were going to give their Oral presentations on space. Eden put her arm out for the bus and got on. After validating her ticket she sat with her friend who's name was also Ruth (they called her Rogue to stop the confusion). Cat was away today and Rogue was going to miss Physics because of... something!

"Hey." She said cheerfully.

"Hey," Rogue replied grumpily

"Still not sleeping well?" Eden asked her

"NO! I had a nightmare that I went to give my oral and everyone was talking in French."

Eden smirked; they'd get her for that later.

Eden was quiet for the rest of the bus ride. When they got off of the bus Rouge walked to the towards Hungry Jacks (Ok Hungry Jacks is the Ausi version of Burger King) so she walked with Ruth.

"I've got a bad feeling about today!" She started

"Really?"

"Yeah, almost as if... never mind!"

Eden had confided in Ruth and Cat about everything, she couldn't seem to trust Rogue with that though.

"You're probably just nervus about giving your talk." She said practically

Eden smiled "You're right!"

Eden went strait to the computer and printed out her oral.

Rogue was once again on Acho firebolt! A Harry Potter forum site. It was so confusing. And it was totally stupid! Now that she knew the 'Harry Potter' world was real Eden and Ruth had re-read the books over, and over again. They had also looked up things about author.

Before she thought it was possible the bell had gone and they were sitting in front of the classroom.

Because Alice was away it was just Jasmine, Eden, and Ruth in the class that day.

Jasmine was laughing because Ruth had told her Rogue thought Harry Potter magic was real.

"Accio Book!" Eden said waving her ruler

Ruth through the book at her and it hit her in the head

"ENOUGH!" Mr Venning Roared as he entered.

Eden looked up. Ruth did as well and Jasmine jumped.

"What the hell do you think..."

"Well, well" Eden said her blue eyes looked determined

"Eden what..?" Ruth whispered

"This is _my_ world; you won't be able to do as you please here!"

"Eden?" Jasmine asked

"Go! Go back to your own dimension and _never_ come back!"  
Voldermort just stared at her

Eden smiled "You don't know who I am?! Do you?!" She asked

"Eden Sampson." He answered

"GO!"

Mr Venning fell to the floor. Both the other girls in the class screamed. As a shining pale figure rose out of him.

"Ah now I see you Guinevere." It said

"Well it took you long enough, but now you can _leave_!"

"How unhospitable!"

"You weren't invited!"

"Well..."  
"GET OUT!"

He swept out of the room and diapered.

"I have to get back." Eden whispered

"NO!" Ruth screamed.

"I HAVE TO! DON'T YOU SEE?"

"What the hell is going on?" Jasmine asked

"Nothing!" They both lied

Just at that moment a boy walked into their classroom. It was unusual considering they went to Gepps Cross b **Girls /b ** High School!  
"Eden?" The boy asked

"I'm ready."

"NO!" Ruth screamed again

"Sorry, I have too!"

"Then I'm coming with you!"

"No!"

"YOU'RE NOT ALONE ANYMORE!"

"I know, thank you for everything but..."

"Eden i _come on /i !_"

She got up and walked from the room. Just as she got to the door frame she whispered "Goodbye, and I'm sorry Ruth!"

"EDEN!!"

"No..."

"Look you said the prophecy said you could take a friend..."  
"You'd have to leave everyone who loves you. When I went before I didn't have anything tying me here..."  
"But you do now!"

"I have to go!"

"I have to come..."

"Argh fine!"

"Cool..."

Harry looked from one to the other and raised an eyebrow.

"Ruth, Harry, Harry, Ruth! Can we get moving now?"

"Yeah... Hang on Ruth? As in, the girl in the photo?"

"Yeah?"

"Okay let's go!"

Before either of them knew it they were in Ruth's back yard

"What happened?" Ruth asked Harry

"Voldermort found it."  
"Nah," Eden said

"What are you so grumpy about?"

"Nothing, I just," She sighed and said "I'm going to miss here this time."

"Dumbledore said to come and get you, right before..." Harry's voice cracked "Right before Pettigrew killed him."  
"What?!" Eden asked

"Yeah, and It's all my fault too. If I..."

"Did you point the wand at him..." Eden stated

Ruth went into her house and started packing.

Harry had slumped onto the ground and had started shaking his head.

"Oh No, he didn't use a wand."

"What did he use?" Eden asked cringing

"A Muggle Flame gun."

"Ouch!" Ruth exclaimed.

She had appeared at the door with two large bags and another small one.

"Okay..."

"So back to my house?" Eden asked

"Yep..." Harry replied

Eden and Ruth held onto Harry's arms and he apparated to Eden's house.

"I won't be more then five minutes!" Eden promised and ducked inside.

"So you're one of her new friends?"

"Yeah..."

"Do you know what happened with...?"

"Alex Eamer? Yes..."

"What happened?"

"She stabbed Eden in the back."

"How?"

"I don't think..."

"Please, I kneed to know!"

"Sit down then!"

They took a seat on two of the white plastic chairs.

"Alex has been a... nasty piece of work for as long as I've known her. When Eden and Cait were her best friends she told lies to each of them. Like she'd go to Eden and say 'Cait said you look like a pig!' and then she'd go to Cait and say 'Eden said you're a whore!' So that caused a lot of trouble. But when they sorted it out Alex struck again... We walked into English class one day and that's really when trouble started..."

"How so?"

"As I said we walked in and on the floor there was a lip gloss, Alex being the idiot she is, picked it up and was going to use it..."

"Grose!!!"

"Yeah, and we told her that too. She went off the deep end when Eden said she could catch something, and Alex started yelling 'I've got aids, I've got aids' and jumping around the classroom. So then Eden storms out and Alex trashes the classroom. Eden and Cait wouldn't tell the year twelves who did it, coz it's bad form to tattle on a fellow year mate, but Alex had other ideas..."

"She told them it was Eden?"

"Yup, and by that time it was too late to say other wise. So they had to clean it up. Then the book fell into Eden's hands. She was devastated. Wouldn't talk for over a week... Went 'missing' for three days... I know now that she was in your world but back then..."

"Done!" Eden exclaimed coming out with the small case she had before

"Are you ready?" Eden asked Ruth

"Are you kidding?"

"let's go then!" Harry said and they headed for the tree stump.

When the got through the three of them looked around and gasped.

"W-what happened?" Eden asked Harry

"Don't know." He replied

"This is so weird!" Ruth said

"Well, well, well..." Someone both girls knew well said.

As she stepped out of the shadows Rogue smirked

"Did you miss me?"  
"Rouge what the hell are you doing here?"  
"My master came and got me."

"Your master... He's brain washed her Harry!"

"No Eden... I've been welcomed."

"Rogue this isn't you!" Eden exclaimed

"What do you mean 'this isn't you'? You never took the time to get to know the real me! I had to pretend! I was wearing a mask! A mask... covering up my true self! Well no more!!!" She spat angary

"Don't put that shit on me Rogue! I tried to be there for you. You constantly pushed me away!"

"Oh is that so?"

"YES!" Eden screamed

"Well, just so you know... I haven't come here alone E. You won't see her for a while but know this: I'm NOT alone!!!"

Eden paled a lot.

"Pertrificus Totalis." Harry yelled

But she disapperated before the spell hit her.

Eden sank to the floor.

"Why?"

"Because, she wanted attention, and she found him!" Ruth said

"I know, it's just..."

"We need to get out of here!" Harry stated.

Both girls nodded knowing he was right.

He grabbed Eden around the waist and Eden grabbed Ruth's hand. Then Harry apparated into Grimland Place.

"What happened exactly?" Eden asked

"I apparated." Harry said. He was a little concerned that she didn't know.

"No I meant what happened that you needed me so soon? I mean... Dumbledore said..."

"That's just it, Dumbledore." Sirius said as he walked in.

"Hey, how are you?" Eden asked

"Alive" Sirius said seriously.

"Yeah, well... are you going to tell us then?" Ruth asked

"And you are?" Sirius asked

"My friend Ruth!" Eden said

"Anyway, after you left Voldermort got stronger. He took Hogwarts. Draco's on our side along with his girl..."  
"Okay... How did Peter kill Albus?" Eden interrupted, something was wrong about this, if their stories matched then it was possibly true. If they didn't...

"Strangled him with non human strength..."

Uh-huh. Eden and Ruth shared a knowing look.  
"The silver hand?" Ruth asked

"You got it, so... After that Voldermort went through the veil and came back with three other people."  
"Do you know who they were? Did they come willingly?"

"No I don't know who they were but if you hand me that photo that I saw at..."  
Eden handed him the activ8 photo.

"That girl there was being dragged through kicking and screaming." He said pointing to the girl standing next to two teachers and just below Eden.

"No!" Eden said tears welling up in her eyes again.

Ruth looked at the picture and gasped "Cait."  
"He's dead!" Eden said looking up. Ruth and Harry stepped back and Ruth swore. Eden's eyes had gone black and she was radiating something. It was like when someone had been sunburnt but instead of heat being emitted it was icy cold.

"Eden!" Harry said urgently

"He's going to pay!" Came Eden's reply.

Harry tackled her to the floor. "It's not worth it! Yes he's going to pay but NOT through dark magic!"

Eden stopped and sank to the floor. Harry hugged her and she clung to him as though her life depended on it. Then the tears came.

After half an hour or so Eden calmed down.

"What brought that on?" Harry asked

"Cait... She's well... practically a sister to Eden. They're practically inseparable.

"Oh..."

"S-so is there anyone else?"

Harry scanned the picture. "Not that I can see here!" he said.

Eden wiped her eyes and said "So... what're we going to do?"

Harry just looked from Eden to Ruth.  
"I don't know if there's much we _can _do!" He said  
"Well... lets inform who ever we need to and get the ball going then!" Ruth suggested.  
Eden nodded. Harry wasn't sure if Eden was fully okay and then thought about it.  
_What would I do if that was Ron? _  
He shook his eyes relising that he had absolutly no idea what she was going through.

b **Half an hour later all the Order pluss a few extras are sitting in Grimland Place's kitchen b **

"Draco, this is Eden. Eden Draco." Harry said  
Eden and Ruth nodded and then they saw the strangely familiar blond girl sitting beside him.  
"Jordan?" Eden asked timidly  
_What the hell am I doing that can't be her! I haven't seen J.D since kindy. _  
The girl looked up and raised an eyebrow.  
"Eden? No way!"  
Eden smiled for the first time in months.  
"Oh My God!" They said at exactly the same time. They got up and hugged each other.  
"Jordan, this is Ruth Newton. Ruth This is Jordan Diamond. How are you here?"  
Jordan laughed. "Oh my god E. The question should be what the hell are you doing here?!"  
Draco cleared his throat. He was a little un nerved that his Girlfriend had reacted so strongly to a complete stranger.


End file.
